Decide Your Pain
by EshtarWind
Summary: They were used to Digimon-related mess, but what if they tangled themselves in serious real life problems? They will come to realize that saving one's friend is not as simple as defeating evil Digimon. Takari. rated M for language, drugs, alcohol, etc. :
1. Zenbu ga Hajimeyou

****Author's Note: Ah... Finally... Digimon is not my specialty (not that I have any specialty in the first place) so this is kinda awkward… uh… but because I suddenly got Takari storm, I've decided to make this fic. It may not center on Takari relationship, but I hope this one is still decent enough. By the way, as a preemptive attempt to put down flames and questions, English is not my mother language and I am not from Japan nor ever been there so if there is any grammar mistakes or inaccurate portrayal of Japanese culture, feel free to tell me. :D** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any lyrics of poem I used in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A Takari Fanfic<strong>  
>Decide Your Pain<strong>

**Chapter 1  
>Zenbu ga Hajimeyou<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feel the people, hear the voices<br>They are reaching out to catch you_

**_Long Dream - Makiko Noda (The World Ends With You OST) _**

She was always generous. Too generous, if he may add. She was also too kind, too positive-thinking, too… too oblivious perhaps. Or maybe she pretended that she was oblivious. At least that was what he thought about her most of the time. He was also, much more than 'often', right about her.

They were in high school now, reaching the sophomore year. High School was good and all, with plenty of homework to catch up and club meetings to attend to. Daisuke went to their same high school, while Miyako and Ken were in a different private high school and were on the third grade, preparing for university exams. Iori was still junior high and was still as anxious as ever. Sometimes they did travel to the Digital World, along with the older Digidestinied, just to check on how it was going and meeting with the Digimons. Somehow, every time the group talked to Gennai about things or maybe to the Digimon, they could almost hear how _experienced_ they were about these whole Digital World things. Never once, though, never once they thought about their experience in real life, real world, real Odaiba, real Tokyo.

Well at least, now Takeru thought of that.

It was spring time when all it began, when they have just reached their high school once more after all those holidays. The event was actually short, but it managed to make him realized that they may need some more real life experiences too, not only those that exists in the world that was secrets to everyone else but them.

That morning he found her standing by the intersection, her amber eyes looking at the monotonous blinking lights of the traffic light. She had the green uniform ready and her signature hairclips kept her shoulder-length hair in check. With the sunlight's gentle ray on her, she looked like she blended with the cherry blossom petals that fell from the trees. She was just as beautiful, if not more.

"Good morning, Hikari!" He greeted, carrying his school bag one handedly on his shoulder. HE was being cheerful today, with Yamato had made a nice breakfast and all. He didn't even have the heart to bring out the unfortunate rule of the school that told him to let go of his fishing hat and…

She didn't answer.

Takeru blinked, inching closer to her.

"Hi-Ka-Ri?"

Still no reaction. He looked at the traffic light, sighed, then finally…

"GOOD MORNING!"

It was enough even for other pedestrians to look at him… and Hikari jumping.

"Takeru-kun!" She looked at him with a scowl but he greeted with a grin. As she turned to see the traffic light again with a pout on her face, Takeru laughed. He patted her shoulder and said, "I mean, I'm here before Daisuke, but that's how you're going to greet me, Hikari? I mean, you should at least give me some credits for winning against him this morning."

"Aren't you always?" She sighed, brushing some strands of her hair off her face. Her answer made the boy laughed even harder. "He couldn't remember to set his clock to save his life, for heaven's sake."

"Well, at least I'm always winning in this round," He threw a blinding smile. It was enough for her scowl to finally fade away. Well, no one can resist his smile, she must admit. She sighed and raised her shoulder while saying, "I don't think calling it a "round" still fits since you always win."

The comment only made him laughed again. That laugh lasted even when they started walking—waiting for Daisuke would only bode them ill omens when they arrived at school.

Hikari smiled at his cheerful demeanor, feeling how contagious his spirit could be. It always managed to light her up, no matter how somber she felt at that time. That said though, for now even though her bad feelings had now stepped aside, she couldn't let go of the things that bothered her mind before Takeru came. It was not something concerning bad breakfast or tripping off some pebble…

"Is there anything wrong, Hikari?"

His blue eyes shone with concern as he slightly bent to look straight at her eyes. He was getting much taller than her, so much taller that his chin was as high as the tip of her head. However, no matter how much he had grown and matured, he couldn't let go of that young and vibrant vibe of his. That was why when his spirit didn't seem to channel well with Hikari, he knew something was up. Anyway, Hikari _was_ always the girl with mysteries.

Back to the question that he threw, Hikari could only purse her lips, slightly titling her head.

"Mmm… Noooo…?"

The longer bit of the "o" only made Takeru's eyes more demanding. His face was just some inch away and his blue eyes were the only things she saw. It was the color of both oceans and sky, of freedom and of hope. Blushing, she laughed and pushed him away.

"Stop that!"

"Well, you haven't given me a decent answer," Takeru raised his shoulder. He gave her a gentle smile. "Or maybe you don't want to tell me?"

"Not really," She smiled back and shook her head. The school building was getting nearer as they walked and by looking at the big clock of their school, she knew the bell could ring at any second. Sighing, she gave a reassuring pat to her best friend's back. Her eyes softened. "There is nothing I wouldn't tell you."

Takeru smiled at her last comment and nodded.

"A promise then?"

"A promise."

.oOo.

"Kanda!"

"Present."

"Tanaka!"

"Present!"

"Daiyama!"

Takeru yawned as the lists went on. He was disappointed when he found out that his and Hikari's class was different. Although it meant good academically (since he won't have the chance to glance to her place every five seconds anymore) he must say that he was still upset by this. His blue eyes went to the window, watching the court just below his window. The gate was being closed and he saw Daisuke squeezed through the gate while the gate keeper hollered and yelled at him in annoyance. The blonde could hear himself chuckling under his breath. No matter how old he was, Daisuke would never change.

"… Shi…"

He remembered what an exhausting summer it was, teaching him to help getting him into this high school.

"Takaishi!"

Those days were…

"TAKAISHI!"

"Yes! Present!" Takeru could almost be said swirled on his chair, raising his hand. The round-glasses male teacher, Tsuchiumi-sensei, narrowed his eyes and looked at him while jotting down that, indeed, Takaishi Takeru was present. "… sensei?"

"What's with that hair of yours? You cannot bleach your hair in this school!"

"M-My hair?" Takeru quickly touched his golden locks. Tsuchiumi-Sensei bowed down really close to him, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, and eyeing him like some hungry cat smelling a rat. "But this is my original hair color, Sensei!"

"Japanese people can't have blonde hair!"

"But my grandfather is French!"

"And what's with those contact lenses? To make your eyes blue?"

"My eyes ARE blue, Sensei!"

"HAH!" The teacher let out a snort as he straightened himself. He jotted down things on the absentee book and grumble audibly, "That's why I hate foreigners marrying our people!"

_MY GOD_. Takeru could almost feel himself jawdropped. _What is with this teacher? Blame my parents! … And don't be racists!_

When Tsuchiumi-sensei finally turned around with a loud disbelieving snort, Takeru messed his hair and put his chin on his hand. He turned to see the window again with a worse mood and let out a loooong sigh. So much for a first day.

.oOo.

The time for the first break seemed like it crept so slowly along the thread of time. When the bell finally rang and the teacher finally decided to leave, he couldn't help but to smile happily and reach out for his wrapped lunch. He was just about to stand up when Kanda, a boy that sat near the door, hollered to him, "Yo! Takaishi! Your girl's here to see you!"

"Oh, Hikari!" Takeru smiled joyfully when he saw the familiar auburn haired girl by the door. As he walked closer, he punched Kanda slightly on the shoulder, which made his classmate gave a playful 'ouch'. "Thought I've told you to stop calling her that, Kanda! For Heaven's sake… Anyway, Hikari, is it anything about this morning?"

"Yes, but…" The girl seemed to notice everyone's eyes on them. She slightly blushed and quickly took Takeru's hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

.oOo.

The wind was kind of hard on the rooftop but the view made up for it. The sky was blue and before them stretched Odaiba, with all its bustling streets and buildings. There was chain fence bordering the edges of the rooftop so that no one can just commit suicide too easily or maybe fall from sheer stupidity.

Hikari stood unmoving by the fence; one of her hands touched the steel fence slightly as her eyes wiped the view of Odaiba before them. Takeru watched patiently behind her, enjoying his onigiri lunch as he did so. This was not the first time for Hikari to suddenly be silent and he knew more than anyone else—other than Taichi—about her strange ability. Even if, perhaps, there was nothing that Hikari wanted to talk about with him, he wouldn't mind standing behind her just to watch over her. He had always did that, hadn't he? His place was always to watch over her, like a guardian would…

"I have been having these feelings recently, Takeru-kun…"

Her eyes were so distant, perhaps they were looking at more than only buildings and streets.

"Like… someone's crying in this school."

"Crying?" Takeru took a step forward, crumpling the wrap of his already eaten onigiri. "What kind of cry? Or… rather… what is it that cried? Digimon?"

"No," She turned to look at him. Her eyes were solemn. There was kindness in there and along with it, sadness. It was the sadness for whoever that cried, Takeru knew, for the maiden was kind, too kind for her own good. It was one of her traits that used to bring trouble to her, but also gives her the greatest strength. "It was… a girl."

If Takeru was Daisuke, he would have looked around him and shouted, "_WHOA! A Ghost?_" but since he wasn't, he stood there with a concerned look and asked softly, "Do you know who and where she is?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know… I never meet her," said Hikari sadly. She looked up to see Takeru again. "I've been having these feelings since last semester; at first it was faint but it was getting stronger. Now, after the holiday, it struck me that it had grown this big already. Maybe something bad happened in her holiday, I don't know but…"

"You want to help her," said Takeru, understanding shone through his deep blue eyes. His hand rested on Hikari's shoulder; the warmth of his hand seeped into the fabric of her clothes and touched her delicate skin. He had always been the one who was there for her, who never questioned her heart and resolve. If there was anyone she would call for help in this world other than her big brother and Gatomon… "It's ok. I will help you find her. Let's do this together, shall we?"

And finally, the Child of Light gave her sincere smile.

"Thank you, Takeru-kun…"

Both of them didn't know that at that moment, things would become much much more complicated than it had ever been in their real life.

**To be Continued**

****Author's Note: You may be wondering why Hikari called Takeru 'Takeru-kun' while Takeru called Hikari 'Hikari' without any suffix (in the anime, Takeru called Hikari "Hikari-chan"). Because I think Takeru is a guy easygoing enough and feels a lot closer with Hikari given their years long friendship, calling her without any suffix fits well (it shows closer relationship). I have never heard of a girl calling a boy without suffix, so I let "Takeru-kun" as it is (it also sounds cute and endearing. The suffix itself shows close relationship, just like "chan" is for girls). Hope that clears off all confusion? :)******  
><strong>

**Sensei – meaning teacher. It also used as a suffix to address one's teacher.**

**Onigiri – Japanese dish, rice wrapped with seaweed (nori), usually with some fillings too (example: Umeboshi)**


	2. Dareka Dareka?

**Author's Note: That takes a while longer... Well... Intro of some OCs, I hope you don't mind... I think I got into a writer's block in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the lyrics that I used...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>Dareka… Dareka?**

* * *

><p><em>I think you heard me<br>Don't get inside of me_

_**Make or Break – Hanaeryca (The World Ends With You OST)**_

* * *

><p>"We will surely win this time! I mean, Ken's not going to be in the soccer team anymore cause he's busy with university entrance exam, so there will be no star player!" Daisuke was clearly beaming when he talked about next month's soccer match against Manshiro High, Ken and Miyako's high school. Takeru was the only one listening to him though since Hikari was already two steps ahead of them, humming gentle tunes. "I mean, I'll feel bad for Ken, but I'm not gonna let this one go, maaaaan!"<p>

_You could almost see fire raged all over his body… _Takeru grinned as Daisuke went to one of his pose. The brunette's spirit was flaring like wildfire no matter where he was, when it was, and what kind of situation he was in. It was a fun sight, though at times bode bad omen to them when Daisuke suddenly jump to reckless decision on a whim. Still, it was also that same personality that saved them in grave time, right?

"Anyway! Because of that, I'm making a special training menu for the soccer team!" He raised a fist in spirit. He was, anyway, the appointed soccer captain of the year. He then looked at Hikari with saddened expression and said, "But that means I will not have the time for Hikari-chaaaaan… Hikari-chan, you'll miss me, right?"

Hikari stopped on her way. She flashed a smile at her boisterous friend and said, "We still meet each other every day, Daisuke-kun… But sure, I'll miss the three of us walking home together.."

"That's a YES!"

He beamed with rainbow and fireworks while Takeru only shook his head.

"Well, she didn't specifically say she'll miss _you_, Daisuke-kun."

"Gaaaah… she didn't specifically say she'll miss you either!" Daisuke stuck his tongue out. Just like an overturned mask, he then stood up straight, hauling his bag over his shoulder and smiled. "Well! I think I'll get going to the field. The boys must have been waiting for me there. Takeru! You must take care of Hikari-chan for me till she gets home, kay?"

"You don't need to tell me that," Takeru put his hands on his hip, sighing audibly. Hikari giggled as she watched them bickering. "And I'm doing it not for you, okay?"

He stuck out another tongue. Accompanied by the unison of both his and Takeru's laugh, he turned around, waving at them as he ran to the soccer field. Takeru watched his back went further away with Hikari by his side and said, "There he goes…"

"It will be kind of lonely without his usual loud voice around, huh?" Hikari turned to look at Takeru. The blonde boy laughed and grinned, "Well, at least with the special training, now he can channel all those energy away, Hikari."

"Yes, you may be right…" She giggled again. Without knowing it, a gentle smile spread across Takeru's face. She was so beautiful… From a little girl with white whistle on her neck, into such a beautiful maiden… He watched her grow. No, they watched each other grow… or maybe they grew out of one another. Being with her felt so comfortable... so natural. It was…

Without him knowing, his hand already rose up to her face. He had been wondering… what if…

Her chocolate eyes suddenly turned to see him and that was enough for him to snap back to earth.

"Ah! Petals! Petals!" He swiped some nonexistent petals from her hair, brushing it slightly as if getting rid of it while his face flared red instantly. Hikari only gasped slightly but didn't do anything else than mimicking the reddened face of Takeru. After he put his hand back to his side again, they both stood frozen in their place as if both of them suddenly found their shoes to be the most interesting things in the whole universe. Both his and her faces were bright red, flushed at the sudden moment. Hikari put both of her hand to her face, feeling how her heart thumped so fast, she could feel her blood rushed. She clearly didn't know what was in Takeru's mind a while ago… but the way he looked at her and raised his hand…

She didn't know if it really was because of that petal or maybe...

"Yo, Takaishi!"

The moment was broken when a black haired boy ran to them. He was swinging a big sport bag and running to them wearing track jacket.

"Oshu, Hiiro!" Takeru greeted him with a fist against fist shake. "How are you doing?"

"Never better! Hey, you're coming for tomorrow's training? The manager'd said to try preparing us some spar by weekend, you know!"

"Oh, yeah, maybe," Takeru said awkwardly. He already agreed he would accompany Hikari though… "I'll try, kay?"

"Great! See you on training!"

Hiiro sprinted away after the goodbye. Hikari watched him until he turned by the gate then looked at Takeru.

"You will be busy too, right, Takeru-kun?" She said with a giggle. "Maybe I am the only one with nothing to do."

"You have your photography hobby, I don't think that's a 'nothing to do'," Takeru smiled at her. Hiiro's calling actually saved him. He wouldn't have known what to say or do if he didn't come. Sighing a long relief, he started to walk. "Let's go. I'll walk you home. If not, Daisuke AND Taichi will chop me alive."

.oOo.

"... Ahahahaha… really?"

"Yeah, I mean, whaaaat? Can't you see that it's original? He even asked me to go to the office!"

"Maybe he will wash your hair at school, Takeru-kun."

"W-What? Agh, no! I will skip his class!"

Hikari laughed heartedly when he said it. The sun was slowly setting by the horizon, drawing tall shadows on the asphalt road. It was getting cold and the Yagami's apartment was drawing near. Just one more underpass and the children playground, they would arrive at Hikari's apartment right away. That was too bad… they enjoyed their time together.

The underpass came into view. As usual, some teenagers were there. They were not the type that Takeru liked though, they were boys and girls smoking and hanging out for no reason. Usually they hang out when dusk came till dawn; the boys would hit on every girl that passed there alone or in pair using dirty words while the girls smoke. At times they even got drunk. They were one of the reasons why Taichi would insist on fetching Hikari back from school everyday unless either Takeru or Daisuke or Ken 'volunteered' to walk her home.

Though still feeling awkward, Takeru took Hikari's hand and pulled her closer. Hikari could feel her face flared bright red as they walked hand in hand, passing the group. The gangsters didn't pay attention to them; they were really hooked on something. Sighing, Takeru let go off Hikari's hand. They were in quite a safe distance now that they have passed the underpass so…

Hikari's step stopped. She stood frozen as she knew…

A girl passed her, from the direction of her house. Her hair was dyed bright brown, flowing in wavy flocks to her shoulder. But the important thing was not the direction from where she came from, nor where she headed, instead, it was that same pain that Hikari felt all this time… She was not wearing their same uniform, but Hikari knew, precisely, that it was that same girl that just cried.

As she stopped on her track, Takeru quickly looked back at her.

"Hika…?"

"Hoi, Aoi!" One of the guys in the group by the underpass hollered at the girl. "Where'd ya been? Got the things we asked for yet?"

"Gah, so annoying, of course I do!" She blended with them, throwing some kind of package. "Kuu-chan, don't smoke by yourself, give me some."

"Stupiiid, change your clothes, dammit, they will get us, those pain in the ass."

The conversation went on as she took cigarettes and talk with them. Hikari only stood watching, her chocolate eyes reflected things more than what it seems. Takeru tilted his head, looking at her.

"Hikari?"

"_**I'll help you find her."**_

But she is… not…

"Hikari, is there anything…?"

"No, no, there isn't," Hikari turned around as she shook her head. She smiled at Takeru and walked to his side. "It's nothing, Takeru-kun. Let's go."

"Okay…" Takeru raised his eyebrows and continued walking. He stayed silent as they walk to the Yagami estate, letting the calm washed them along with the last ray of the sun.

.oOo.

"Sooo stupid! They just run away like a baby!"

"Great for them, those weaklings, they have no guts, such idiots and chickens."

"You should see them scram! They're like rats!"

"Oi, Aoi," The boy beside her suddenly turned around. He has bright red hair that was tucked messily inside his cap. He was her boyfriend. "You bring me the things I asked for, right?"

"Yes, Kuu-chan," Aoi reched inside her pocket and took out a wrapped box. "I did get to…"

"Nobody sees you, right?" He gave her a hard glare. His eyes were flaring. The sudden change shook her. "Right?"

"N-No," Aoi shook her head. Her boyfriend gave a small smile (just a mere tug by the side of his lips) then laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulder while saying, "THAT is my Aoi."

He turned, slipping the wrap inside his coat and shouted, "Oooiii! We'll have a party tonight!"

Everyone else then started to scream in delight. Kuu grinned at Aoi, tugging her closer.

"You can forget everything, Love… Everything!"

_Everything…_

Aoi bit her bottom lips.

"K-Kuu.. my mother tonight…"

She didn't even get the chance to finish her words when Kuu suddenly had both of his hands on her shoulder, his eyes were so close and enraged that she closed her mouth right away.

"You won't come with me?" his voice was only a hiss. His pupils dilated, watching her eyes like a hungry beast. "You won't follow me tonight?"

"I…"

A slap landed on her face before she even said anything else. Kuu has released her, his right hand was still in the air. Aoi's eyes watched him in shock and fear.

"Kuu-chan…"

"Haven't you seen it yet, Aoi?" He grabbed her shoulders again, whispering closer. "Haven't you? I loved you, I have loved you, why won't you get my love?"

A small plastic wrap was slid inside her palm. Kuu kissed her soundly by the side of her ears then whispered, "I just want to help you, baby, I just want to help you from everything…"

"Kuu-cha—"

She didn't get to finish her words because his lips already crushed to her.

It tasted bitter, bitter by the taste of alcohol… of lust, of blood, and… and of pain.

**To be Continued**


	3. Ittenai Kanashimi

**Author's Note: This is the fastest update I have ever made. LOL Actually, I want to finish this by weekend. Why? Because my university assignments and subjects (since I am in Veterinary Medicine major) would consume me whole. And I also want to finish my Persona 4 fic, it has been sitting there for far too long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the lyrics that I used in this fic. But I do own Aoi and Kuu-chan though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Ittenai Kanashimi**

* * *

><p><em>Staring at an empty page again<em>_  
><em>_Searching deep within my soul__  
><em>_Sometimes I don't know where to begin__  
><em>_When there's nothing left to hold_

_**Andreya Trianna – Lost Where I Belong**_

* * *

><p>The door closed with a quiet click. She turned her keys, locking it with two loud clicks. Her head felt light, her body was dead tired. Her hair and clothes smelt like cigarettes and she could still taste the lingering bitterness of the alcohol. It was always like that every night after she hung out with them.<p>

"Where are you from?"

Aoi turned to look at the man who was by the table with two bottles of beer lying empty. She curled her hands into fists.

"None of your business."

"Is that how you're replying to your father?" The man's head turned to look at her. His eyes were red and his breath stink of alcohol. "Oiii… answer me."

She kept her mouth shut. Ignoring him, she took her step to her bedroom…

A loud banging sound was heard suddenly that she jumped in shock. Her eyes turned to look at her father, who had kicked the table to get her attention. He looked at her between his ruffled bangs. His state was discouraging. She also knew when he was drunk, he could do just about anything.

"Answer me, dammit."

"You don't even care for me. There is no need to answer you."

A second later he was up on his feet, throwing a bottle to her place. She ran, ducked, then went into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She locked it quickly and a while later, she could hear it.

He banged on her bedroom door with an empty bottle of beer. His shouts were unison of "whore", "Useless kid", "good-for-nothing asshole", and everything else. He would bang her bedroom door until sunrise. Even her mother would not care…

The darkness of her room enveloped her while the banging and shouting by her door rammed to her skull. She crouched by the end of her room, clutching to her bag and the wrap gift that Kuuchan gave her…

Everything… how could anyone save her from everything…?

.oOo.

"I'm off, everyone!"

"Be careful on the way!" She could almost see Taichi hurried off finishing his breakfast to jump and give her some last hug or something. He could be so protective at times; she wondered how exactly he viewed the world around her. Maybe he thought that every meter there would be something jumping to kill her?

Closing her apartment door behind her, Hikari turned to glance at the sky above. It was blue, with specks of white. The wind was still cold, still having the faint scent of winter. Although the sky seemed cheerful, the wind didn't bring any good news to her…

"Hikari!"

Hikari blinked when she heard that voice. She knew that voice so much. She looked down and, just as she thought, Takeru was already there with his sport bag, waving his hand vigorously.

"Good morning, Hikari!" He gave her a salute.

"Takeru-kun! This is so early—"

"I woke up a little early today, so I guess I'll give you a surprise by fetching you!" His smile was blinding. His blue eyes was the reflection of the sky, she couldn't help but to adore them that morning. "Want to go to school together?"

"Sure, why not?" She held back her giggle, suddenly eager to take her bag that was on the floor beside her. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder and Taichi was already beside her, leaning to the railing. He still had a piece of toast in his mouth—which his other hand took a while later—but he looked… cautious?

In an instant, it seemed like a flash of '_oh crap'_ look crossed Takeru's face.

"Yo, Takeru! Why the hell are you here already? You're still a thousand years too early, get it?"

"O-Oniichan!" Hikari's face flared red in an instant. She tried to hold back Taichi but it seemed like her brother would jump from the third story just to tackle Takeru. "Oniichan, no, it isn't like…"

"She is my sister, you see! You haven't got my permission to—"

Takeru motioned Hikari to go downstairs while Taichi was blabbering nonsense. He looked up at Taichi then shouted, "Old days' sake, Taichi-san!"

"Old days? What are you, Old man? I—hey, Hikari!"

"I'll be late if I wait for you talking, Oniichan!" The elevator door was beginning to close. Taichi gave out a grunt and when he looked down, Takeru already running down the lane while waving at him.

"What? Hey, Takeru! Oi! Take—… Not you too, Hikari! Oi! Wait up, you! Hey!"

Both of them already ran down the lane, Takeru leading the way in small jog while Hikari ran to him in a run. She gave a wave back at her glowering brother and said, "Wait me home, Oniichan! I'll make you a chocolate cake, okay? See ya!"

Taichi sighed as both of them turn in the intersection; Hikari managed to catch up to Takeru and with laughter, both of them run from his sight. He bit his toast again, watching the place where Hikari had been. A small smile escaped his lips.

"… Just about to say that there's no one better to protect her, that Hope kid."

.oOo.

Takeru finally stopped, panting and laughing at the same time. Hikari arrived a while later beside him, panting heavily from all the running. Their eyes met each other then in unison, they burst into laughter. There was actually nothing funny at all but their little morning run away from Taichi seemed to burn everything inside of them. It was exhilarating and refreshing, and it made them full of energy—at least enough for them to burst into laughter without anything happening.

Takeru heaved while he straightened himself. His eyes fell to the underpass; they had actually run that far. Hikari went to normal beside him, her chocolate eyes following his blue ones. She remembered that she met that girl there…

"It was that girl that passed us yesterday, right?"

Hikari quickly turned to look at Takeru, who was still watching the underpass. There were signs of the gangsters' activity there in the form of empty bottles of alcohol, cigarettes, and burnt firecrackers. Who knows what they had just done the night before. Sighing with that thing in mind, Takeru smiled and met Hikari's eyes.

"You don't need to feel scared of dragging me somewhere, Hikari," he said gently. "I am here to protect you, okay? If you don't tell me, I'll be more wounded than a thousand kicks and punches could do to me, you know."

Hikari avert her eyes from Takeru's gentle blue ones.

"I just… have a bad feeling about this…" She closed her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt and…"

"I don't want you to get hurt either," He stood in front of her now. His blue eyes were strong with resolve and she could see that light within him, the light that made him one of the strongest Digidestined in the team. His voice dropped into a gentle but serious tone. "Hikari, I believe in you. I will always do. That's why, please believe in me too. Just like old days."

_Believe…_ Hikari bit her bottom lips. She didn't want to remember the bad times they were in together; she also felt the guilt weighted her heart whenever she remembered how the blonde boy needed to come to her rescue—risking his life just to get to her. Even so, she remembered very well the feelings of can do nothing when her friends were in need of help. She had, she remembered, made him felt that years ago… she didn't want it to happen again. And anyway…

"We're strongest when we do believe in each other, right, Takeru-kun?"

Her chocolate eyes lighted when she looked back at him. Takeru blinked then, sensing her answer, smiled.

"Yes," He nodded firmly. "Yes, we are."

.oOo.

"Kuroyama! Don't you ever—"

Aoi already went out the class, slamming the classroom door closed. The teacher wouldn't care. They wouldn't even continue shouting if she already out of the class. It was all because of her bright hair. So what if she dyed it anyway? Nobody cares. They cared because it was on the rules. Else, who wants to know about it? Gripping the wrap inside her pocket tighter, she walked along the corridor. She just wanted this whole world to stop existing. At least no one would slam anything to her head.

.oOo.

"So as you can see, transpirations is one of the point that could affect the rate of water intake by plants. Because of transpiration, the leaves will…"

A glimpse of someone moved by the corridor stole Hikari's attention. She broke from her daydream and looked to the window. Aoi had passed.

"Excuse me, sensei!"

The Biology teacher turned to look at her. She smiled and asked, "What is it, Yagami?"

"May I go out of the classroom for a moment, sensei?"

"Oh yes, sure."

"Thank you very much, sensei." With a smile that could melt anyone's heart, she got out of the class. She was glad she had that kind of smile and a good record. Being a star student sure has its advantages too.

.oOo.

The backyard of the school was empty. It was only occupied by the warehouse, where miscellaneous things stuffed inside. Aoi let herself loosened, letting out a long, heavy sigh. She took out the gift that Kuu had slipped to her hand. When she took a peek at it, her movement froze.

Pills. There were many white pills. She knew what those were, Kuu used them sometimes and went to the other world not even five minutes later. She knew exactly what they were…

_**I just want to help you…**_

_Kuu chan…_ Aoi took one of them, examining it. She remembered her family, how they shout at each other, hitting each other… this could help her to forget?

_**Why won't you accept my love?**_

_His love..._

"Aoi-chan… is it?"

In a quick movement, Aoi put everything back into her pocket then looked beside her, to a chocolate eyed girl. The girl was a slight bit smaller than her, but she could see the charming aura of the girl pretty clearly. She was cute, with shoulder length hair and pretty smile. She was not someone Aoi fitted to befriend with, she knew.

"What's your business?" she snapped, straightening herself. She cast a glare at the girl. "Who're you?"

"Class 2-3, Yagami Hikari, nice to meet you," Hikari bowed slightly. Aoi looked at her, snorting.

"Haven't seen you around before. That means you gotta scram."

Aoi put a step forward, giving the glare that she usually gave to any girl at school just to make them move and go. But this girl, she stayed by her place, still giving the same warm gaze at her.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Aoi narrowed her eyes when Hikari didn't move. The girl's presence somehow felt so strong to her, it was almost strange. "Anyway, I have no time for you!"

She walked off, bumping into Hikari's shoulder purposely as she did so. She didn't know why that pretty girl was there. All that she knew, everyone like her always shoved her around, thinking of her as gangsters that should just disappear. What else could her presence be other than that?

"… Some pain… won't go away just by forgetting it."

Aoi's step stopped. She glanced back over her shoulder. That Hikari girl was still staying by her place; her eyes looked at her with a look that… felt like it pierced her—also reading her. Biting her bottom lips, Aoi hissed, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't do anything that makes you won't be able to turn back anymore," Hikari turned to face her properly, now. "The pain of running away is greater than anything else. Its addiction is torturing unlike anything else."

There was a hanging silent. The chocolate eyes were looking at her patiently, as if waiting for her… as if… wanting her to come to her side. A sudden wave of consciousness swept her, making her realized that she had been gripping Kuu's gift far too hard.

Aoi snorted, turning back.

"I don't understand you, weirdo," Aoi continued walking down, feeling shivers up her spine. Though she said she didn't understand, somehow deep in her heart she does. "I'm outta here."

.oOo.

Hikari watched her walking away, looking at how she dragged her foot. She knew she should say more but now it was enough… She couldn't approach her anymore.

But was that… drugs? Hikari wet her bottom lips. She knew what drugs could do. She had been listening to that topic over and over again from Jyou. If Aoi were to use that… it would be hard to pull her away and she would get more wounded than anything else…

This was getting a lot more serious than she thought…

**To be Continued**


	4. Tobu

**Author's note: I have decided to change the rating, because I suddenly realize the excessive use of drugs and alcohol here, not to mention words too. I'm so sorry for everything. I don't think I have captured the moment yet but ah well… I mean, I've never been there. Sue me, if you must, for it. :) You may not understand what I am talking here but… I am sure you will after this chapter. Oh yeah... and I'm a basketball player, writing Takeru makes me sad because I never have the time to properly play now.. I miss the court. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the lyrics/translations that I used in this fic. I do own Kuu-chan and Aoi and her family though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>****Tobu**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sick,<em>_  
><em>_Infected with where I live__  
><em>_Let me live without this__  
><em>_Empty bliss,__  
><em>_Selfishness__  
><em>_I'm so sick__  
><em>_I'm so sick_

_**I'm So Sick – Flyleaf**_

* * *

><p>The sound of basketballs accompanied by the screeching of shoes dominates every other sound in the gym. Hikari stood alone by the gym door, watching as Takeru trained with his fellow teammates. She had always been wondering how someone like him could do such fluid movements; it wasn't even fit to be classified mere movements, it was a 'dance'. He seemed so sure where the ball would bounce; he seemed to understand its movement like his own hands. Perhaps he had censors by his fingertips.<p>

Hikari knew the basics of basketball, because she had been with Takeru for years now, although not as much as her knowledge of soccer (thanks to Taichi and Daisuke for that, Sora is also an additional source of information). Even so, until now she still couldn't understand how basketball could make every one of those boys seem to have wings. When they jumped, moved, shoot, they all looked so free, so light, so quick and fast and fluid… They seemed like they even able to fly. Hikari could feel a smile formed on her lips when she saw Takeru did a clean lay up. It seemed as if he stopped mid-air, letting the ball gently dropped inside the ring. Yes… She definitely could imagine him with wings…

"5 minutes break, guys!" The coach blew his whistle. The boys let out a 'yaaay!' voice and hurried to get their drinks. Takeru took his drink and towel then jog to Hikari's place.

The girl smiled at him, restraining the urge to take his picture. He looked so boyishly handsome with sweat drenched his body; some droplets dripped from the strands of his blonde hair. Rubbing the towel to his hair, he gave an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry that you have to wait… I mean, the training is going to last till dusk so…"

"It's ok, Takeru-kun, I can go home by myself," Hikari smiled reassuringly. Hearing her answer, though, Takeru looked panicked.

"But you can't go home alone! At least ask Daisuke-kun to come with you," He seemed almost hurt saying the last line. Smiling, Hikari shook her head.

"Daisuke-kun is busy with the soccer practice, I can't just make him skip his training," said Hikari. She then added gently. "Besides, it's only a walk back home, Takeru-kun. It's not that major."

"It is, with those gangsters there," He insisted. Why, suddenly he sounded like Taichi so much. "Then I'll go back early. I can…"

"No," Hikari suddenly sounded serious. Takeru took a deep breath. Hikari could be so stubborn. The girl pursed her lips then smiled. "I'll go back home now. It's still bright so they won't be there now. Right?"

"Right…" his tone was weak. "… Maybe…"

"Yo, Takaishi! Hurry up!"

"Oooossshhuuu!" Takeru hollered back. He turned to look at Hikari again and gave an apologetic smile again. "I'm sorry I can't accompany you. You have something in your mind right now, don't you? You can't hide that. Text me, if you need to. I insist. Okay?"

"Sure," She smiled. She'd figured he always knew what's on her mind, though she tried not to show it to anyone. Takeru gave a satisfactory grin then ran back to his mate. Before he completely turned his head, Hikari shouted, "Have a nice training, Takeru-kun!"

He answered with a wave.

.oOo.

"Come on, you keep on meeting that girl of yours!" Kanda laughed as Takeru went closer. The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"She is not—"

"As if! We won't buy that anymore, Takaishi. You're in love with Yagami-san, aren't you?"

His face flared red instantly.

"N-No! She's just a really good childhood friend of mine!" He resisted as the boys surrounded him. "Come on, you should look up in the dictionary for the meaning of friends, really."

"Oh reeaaally, I think _you_ should look up in the dictionary for the meaning of friends," Ishiwatari nudged him. "Yagami and you are not within those lines anymore, Takaishi."

.oOo.

There were many things in Hikari's head as she walked down the lane. If she followed her hunch, then Aoi must already be at the underpass. She didn't know why she knew, she just did. She had a can of energy drink to give to her if she met her. She didn't know, she just felt like giving it to her. Aoi seemed like having the whole world against her… If she could, Hikari would love to be friends with her and helped her. That said though, Aoi was not a friendly girl in a first encounter.

"_**Never give up! Your feelings will get through, believe in it!"**_

She remembered Daisuke said so. She could almost feel smile tugging the side of her lips. She just had to believe.

After all, she knew just how powerful believing could be.

.oOo.

Aoi stood by the underpass, her eyes examining the burnt mark on the asphalt—courtesy of their firecrackers last night. The guys weren't here yet… and she didn't feel like going home. Her father would have been drunk again in this early hour. She doesn't want to risk not coming to today's hang out just to meet his unconditional rampage. She hated him. She hated him so much. And she hated her mother for not doing anything, for not trying, for being such a weakling that it was disgusting to see.

And she hated herself for being one too.

Aoi kicked a nearby pebble, watching it bounced to the middle of the asphalt road. A pebble is such a worthless piece of rock. She felt like she was even worse than one.

"Aoi-chan?"

Aoi quickly turned to see the one who called her. She grimaced when she saw who she was. It was that weird girl again.

"Now what?" She snapped almost immediately, turning on her heels to face her schoolmate completely. The girl didn't seem shaken by her harsh reaction, instead, she smiled. "Why are you here? And stop smiling!"

"That's new for me," Hikari chuckled lightly. Aoi growled in annoyance. She hissed, "Not everyone like your smile, narcissist."

"Yes, I notice," The girl smiled again. It was sweet and sincere; Aoi could swear she could never smile like her. And she hated her for that. "Thank you for saying it. Though I don't think I can change it, it's just the way I am."

Aoi let out another snort and turned around. The contrast between that girl and her made her uncomfortable; she felt completely out of place. Hikari looked so happy, so sweet, so _perfect_, it disgusted her. She was a total opposite of how Aoi could be. Not even her parents were proud of her. The girl beside her? It seemed like everyone would just like her and love her just by a glance.

"I used to see you here by nightfall, since I always pass this underpass," Hikari talked again. Aoi didn't even try to look back. "You used to be surrounded by your friends, you never seemed approachable."

Aoi glanced at her now. That weirdo knew… what kind of group she was always in, yet she still talked to her?

"Then why do you approach me now?"

She gave her one of those smiles again.

"I don't know," She said lightly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I just feel like you need it."

A can of energy drink was suddenly thrown in the air and landed on Aoi's palm. She looked at it in surprise then quizzically looked at the school star again.

"What…?"

Hikari gave her yet another warm smile.

"Ganbatte, ne."

After that, the auburn haired girl walked away. Before Aoi could even recover from her confusion, she had disappeared.

The energy drink was still a little cold; she must have bought it from the vending machine just a block away from the underpass. She turned the can around and found that a piece of paper was plastered onto the can. It was filled with neat handwriting and a pink thumb up.

_**There is always hope**_

Aoi felt like ripping the paper to shreds. Hope? What kind of hope? There was no such cheesy thing in this world. Why was that weirdo giving her this anyway? She didn't need this kind of thing. She didn't need… Hope.

A drop of tear trickled down her eyes. Her body shook from unknown force that suddenly heaved up and built inside her chest. She clashed her teeth together to contain it but she couldn't. The way her tears came out was painful; it hurt her so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Why did these feelings come just by that sentence? How could one single sentence bring out what she had forgotten for so long?

Deep inside, she still remembered that faint streak of light called hope.

Since when had she forgotten how it feels like to know hope? Since when had she forgotten warmth? All she remembered now was darkness and loud voice banging in the silence. Remembering it felt painful. It felt as if she had forgotten something important… and she felt like she could never have it again, or she couldn't bring herself to. To hope is to be hurt… That unbearable feeling of longing… she couldn't bear to have it again.

She clenched that piece of paper, so hard that her palm hurt.

She didn't know who to hate anymore. She didn't know from where all these pain came from anymore.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

It didn't need a second for her to run away from the place, still clutching that one piece of paper.

.oOo.

The sky was dark already when he walked down the lane. His blue eyes examined the starry sky, wondering how tomorrow's weather would be. It didn't take that long to arrive by the intersection. He glanced at the corner where he would usually go to when he walk Hikari home. Down there, he would find the underpass.

Tilting his head slightly, he wondered if he should go and see how it was going by the underpass. A while later, finally he decided to just glance from afar. It didn't take him long to get there anyway.

The gangsters were there, just as he thought. The girl wasn't there though… and the gangsters seemed to be in a small turmoil.

"Maybe she's just having a cold, Kuu! Don't think too much of her!"

"She hadn't taken it yet! Meh, I should have forced her to!"

"No, no relaaaax… she will. I mean, she's hopeless! She's yours, Kuu!"

The guy called Kuu laughed. He raised his arms.

"She's so hopeless; I can just fuck her here with you all!"

They burst into laughter right after that last sentence. Takeru cringed in disgust. His grip on his bag tightened as he felt that urge to unleash his anger to them all. He didn't understand how the world could be tainted by people like them who dwell in darkness with glee. If he had Patamon right now, he knew Patamon would digivolve right away into MagnaAngemon, with all his anger welled up like this.

Heck, he could even be Seraphimon and destroy the whole underpass for all he knew it.

With a swift movement Takeru turned around and walked away. He couldn't stand looking at them. If Aoi was indeed in pain… hanging out with those boys would only bring her her apocalypse.

.oOo.

A beer bottle smashed to the floor, shattering into pieces as Kuroyama Hiromi pushed his daughter to the table. Aoi struggled under his grip, screaming and kicking wildly. Just a few minutes before she was screaming at her father, throwing his liquor to the floor when he suddenly surged forward and slapped her. It all happened so suddenly, now she was already under the firm grip of her father, who had this crazed red eyes that was willing to hunt her down.

Her hand finally gripped the telephone by the small table beside the dinner table she was on. With her might, she smashed it to her father's head.

Hiromi screamed in pain, releasing his grip and letting his daughter to scramble from the dinner table to the floor. Aoi tried to get her balance as she crawled away but suddenly Hiromi caught her left foot, tugging her till she fell to the floor. Her chin hit the tile hard, tears welled up in her eyes because of the pain that made her head spin.

"LET GO OFF ME!"

"DIE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DAUGHTER!" He kicked his daughter by the back, making her scream. "Die and go to hell! What do you know about me, huh? WHAT DO YOU KNOW, IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S AN IDIOT!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN, BITCH! SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Aoi!" Kuroyama Misao came out of the front door, just came home from her job. Seeing the horrible scene, she quickly pushed her husband from her daughter. Hiromi pushed his wife to the side, but Aoi already managed to get to the other side of the room, tears was streaming down her face and she had blood by the side of her lips. Her eyes were blazing with hatred and pain and loss, and she screamed, "YOU'RE SO USELESS, YOUR LIFE IS PATHETIC! YOU'RE THE GOOD FOR NOTHING FATHER, YOU DRUNKARD!"

"BITCH!" Hiromi pushed to get to his daughter but his wife stopped him. "Get off me, Misao! She needs a good beating!"

"No, Hiromi! She is our daughter!"

"I NEVER HAVE SUCH INSOLENT DAUGHTER!"

"FINE!" Aoi shouted back at her father. She took her fallen bag and kicked a bottle of beer by her foot. "I'm glad you won't even think of me as your daughter! I don't want you either, you asshole! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

With that she went to her room, slamming the door close as the sound of her father screaming now being accompanied by her mother's shout. A while later she knew that they were having the fight, as if a continuation of her fight. He would never stop. He was that mad, that useless, that… that… She couldn't even find the word to describe him anymore.

Aoi slumped by her door, crying uncontrollably. Her body shook from all the sobs and it ached so much from her father's beating. She was just about to talk him out when he started to throw things at her. He didn't even give her the chance to begin, he was so stupid, such a moron and an asshole that he wouldn't listen to anything… When she lost her fuse and threw his liquor to the floor, he snapped and began everything with the slap.

She had forgotten how it felt like to have a father… She had forgotten how it felt like to have a family. She didn't remember the warmth of having picnic together at summer, or even a simple dinner with everyone conversing over a useless topic. She had forgotten all of them. She didn't even know why she was born anymore. Nobody wanted her. Not even her parents.

The piece of paper was still clutched in her hand. She looked at it… and with a scream, ripped it to shreds.

There was no such thing as Hope in this world. There was no such thing as light. It was pointless to begin with… pointless to believe…

Her hand found their way to her pocket. With trembling hand, she opened the wrapped package…

Pills…

_**It'll help you forget everything… Everything!**_

Her door suddenly shook. Her father's shouts were heard from the outside and she could hear her mother cried and slammed her own bedroom door. It all began again… Those noisy nights…

It was cold… and lifeless… She didn't want to remember anything anymore…

Fifteen minutes later, she felt like she could fly…

And the moon's light fell onto her bed, blurring and dissolving in her vision.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: Sorry for rushing... :) You know my reasons.**


	5. Kizutsuita

**Author's Note: Argh. I used to learn about drugs some years ago for a kind of competition, but I have forgotten (and I haven't reached Pharmacology subject in my Vet Med major too). That makes me switch things like withdrawal symptoms or aftereffect of drug taking… Keh… *smack head to keyboard* Sorry for inaccuracy… I really did rush things…**

**The inaccuracy is in the form of Barbiturate's effect. The one I used in the fic needs 15-40 minutes till it takes effect (I have retyped it). The loss of vision is usually for hallucinogens, though some other type of drugs could also make your vision blurred. Barbs' effect is more or less like alcohol (to make things easier). **

***I do not intend in any means to encourage drug use. DRUG IS DANGEROUS FOR YOUR HEALTH. Though some may think rehabilitation is a cure from drug addiction, its addiction is FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFETIME. Do not EVER abuse drugs. Keep in mind that even regular generic drugs are generally poison to your body, so use any kind of drug wisely and abide prescriptions.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any lyrics that I used in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>Kizutsuita**

* * *

><p><em>Can't find a good reason<br>Can't find hope to believe in_

_**Still Waiting – Sum 41**_

* * *

><p>Her chocolate eyes flew open the moment a familiar ring of her alarm clock woke her up. Her white ceiling slowly came into focus as she slowly regained herself. She shifted; extending her hand to turn the alarm off. She took a deep breath, feeling how the air today seemed kind of heavy in her chest…<p>

She didn't like it one bit.

.oOo.

Hikari half-jogged as she went out of the apartment. It was not a surprise to see Takeru already waiting by the electric pole, leaning as he watched the blue sky above. He was handsome… How many times had she made that mental note already now? She bet it had already reached countless.

"Takeru-kun."

He turned to see her, smiling brightly.

"Hikari! How's it going?"

Hikari replied his question with a pair of deep chocolate eyes. Her eyes slowly looked down to the asphalt.

"… I… don't know…"

Takeru raised his eyebrows. The auburn haired girl pursed her lips, closing her eyes as the wind swept by. She didn't get a good premonition today… She didn't feel happy about it at all…

"You have a bad feeling today?" He asked gently. Hikari looked up at him and slowly nodded. She didn't even feel like saying it. Takeru smiled then put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were reassuring and bright.

Hope.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Hikari. Believe in that."

.oOo.

Her body felt light and her head felt fuzzy. She felt unbearably thirsty and tired. No, tired was not even the right word. She felt wasted. Her head hurt like it would split open.

Slowly, she got up in wobbly steps; her right foot accidentally kicked the energy canned drink Hikari gave. It rolled on the floor, stopping when it hit the foot of her table. She stared at it and at the shredded pieces of paper on the floor.

She didn't even know how she could just stare at the ceiling the whole night and lost consciousness. Last night, the feeling of flight and euphoria swirled inside of her like a twister; she hadn't even paid attention to the banging on her door. All she knew was that now there was an empty feeling in her stomach. It made her sick. She felt like wanting to throw up. She wanted to let out everything. _Everything._

She found herself crying on the floor a while later, hands gripping the pills that Kuu gave.

She didn't even have the will to run away. She just wanted to disappear…

.oOo.

"The power of torque apparatus is closely tied with the length of the…"

Hikari stopped taking notes, sighing slightly. The subject went on agonizingly slowly. It was two more subjects till all class was over, but it seemed like ages. Not willing to pay attention anymore, her eyes slowly shifted to the blue sky out of the window. _Aoi_… Aoi means blue. Perhaps she was named after the sky when she was born?

Though the sky above them was blue, there were dark clouds by the horizon, slowly approaching accompanied by the smell of rain. A sudden _déjà vu_ feeling struck her. The dark clouds felt similar with that one place that was devoid of all lights. It felt like that place where there was no warmth, no light, no feelings… It felt sinister, just like the dark light that flared from the lighthouse of that one world. Mists… She remembered the mists surrounding that place. It felt so alone there. It felt so devoid of hope…

Hope.

She turned to look at her textbook, looking at her neat handwriting. Instead of the symbols of physics, what came into her mind were what she wrote yesterday…

_**There is always hope**_

Hope is but a faint glitter of light. Even so, it shined the brightest in darkest of nights… Even, it was the only light that will shine no matter how dark the world could be. A sudden feeling froze her.

_Darkest of night…_

"Excuse me, Sensei!"

It was a spur of the moment decision. She wouldn't regret it for the rest of her lifetime though.

.oOo.

Wrapping her coat around her body, Aoi closed the door behind her. Her house was empty; both of her parents must have already gone to do their jobs, though she doubted her father really was off for his job. She didn't even know if he still had his job. Shivering slightly, Aoi walked further, not wanting to think of his father more than that. The wind felt so cold and chilling, sweeping her face like a wave. She had drunk a lot of fresh water but some of the uncomfortable feelings still lingered in her body. She could still taste the euphoria of last night and the black stain of the guilt on her tongue.

Her body felt painful… her father's kick had left some bruises. They were angry red and blue, in contrast with her body when she looked at it in the shower.

They left even greater wounds in her heart.

And as she went further away from where she had been, she still couldn't leave what she had done behind.

The pills felt so heavy in her pocket… As if it would burden her whole body, even if she stopped moving.

.oOo.

_Hikari?_

Takeru blinked when he caught a glimpse of his best friend's hair as she passed through the corridor. He quickly turned to look at Tsuchiumi-sensei who was still teaching, biting his bottom lips since somehow he felt like he should quickly run after her.

"Excuse me, Sensei!" Takeru raised his hand. The Biology teacher turned to look at him, narrowing his already narrow eyes. "May I go out for a while, Sensei?"

"NO! We're in the middle of the subject about the wonderful creation of your very own worthless flesh, Takaishi! You want to do what outside, huh? I am sure you only want to smoke in the toilet, right?"

"W-what? No, sir!" How could this teacher be so negative-thinking? He didn't even smoke in the first place! "I need to use the bathroom and…"

"Then hold it for a while!" He turned to his blackboard again. "You can pee in your pants for all I know, but NO ONE leave my classroom!"

Takeru clashed his teeth together as he lowered his hand again, moving uncomfortably. He could see Kanda and some of the boys and girls snickered, but he didn't care. It wasn't them he was concerned of. It was Hikari.

.oOo.

The air turned humid as she walked down the lane to the underpass. Usually at this time of the day everyone was already there. Aoi dragged her feet further, holding her pain since every movement hurt her battered body. She opened her cell phone, looking at the empty inbox before flipping it close. Kuu-chan didn't contact her… She had already said to him how bad her father had been, how painful his kicks felt, how cold it was at her own home… how she needed someone.

How she needed him…

Her steps brought her to the underpass… and no one was there. Aoi tightened her jaw as something painful struck her. No wonder… they came in after the sun almost sets… Straightening herself, she saw movement by the alley. She knew that alley lead to the nearby underground bar where they used to hang out. Usually, it was only at night though.

Sighing, Aoi slowly stepped closer. Maybe she could find someone there… maybe Sano or Kinta was there to. The alley was usually filled with guys but in this broad daylight, there were only several teenagers there. She recognized some of them were in her gang since…

Her steps stopped. Completely.

Along with her heart.

Kuu-chan was kissing another girl passionately. Their bodies were so close with each other, she could see their desires from where she was. But what made her completely frozen was what Kuu-chan said next…

"… You're the only one that I love, Hina-chan…"

.oOo.

Hikari panted as she stopped by the gym, both hands on her knees. Her chocolate eyes saw clearly that Aoi wasn't there… She wasn't in the warehouse either. She had searched the rooftop, but still, Aoi wasn't there too.

She straightened, steadying her breath as she eyed the path that lead outside of the school. The school gate has been opened since some class finished earlier. Her heart tugged her there. Unlike other people in the world, she was one of those persons who could trust their feelings more than logic.

.oOo.

"Kuu-chan!" she screamed his name as she ran to his place, ignoring others by the alleyway. Kuu broke apart with the girl, his eyes quickly darted off to see her running to him—her tears were almost spilled from her eyes. The pain was unbearable, she almost couldn't stand anymore. However, her emotions pulled her faster than anything—a second later she was already in front of him, body shaking from all the pain and hurt and disbelief. A drop of tear painfully dripped to her flushed cheek and she shouted, "Who is…"

"Who is this girl, Kuu?" the girl called Hina-chan put her hand on Kuu's chest. Kuu held that hand gently and said nonchalantly, "Just my customer."

SLAP!

It happened so fast and so strikingly painful… to her. Tears now streamed down Aoi's face as her hand moved faster than her thought. Kuu's eyes glared at her, his left cheek flared red from her slap. She tried to breathe, feeling the pain heaving deep to her chest that she almost choke. She was just about to say something but Kuu's hand suddenly swished in the air and hit her left cheek so hard that she stumbled to the ground. Hina-chan stepped back as Kuu walked to Aoi's fallen body. His eyes were dark with anger and before she knew it, he delivered a kick to her chest.

She coughed as air was forced out of her lungs, as agony wreak through her nerves..

And the second kick came… then the third… fourth… then it just… continued.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Ignoring her screams, he kicked her over and over again on the chest, the stomach, the shoulder, even on her face—any part of her that he could reach with his foot. "Who are you to slap me? Don't you know your place, huh? Huh? MOVE, WORM!"

The last kick made Aoi's back hit the wall. Her hand let go off the pills she had held onto all this time, the wrapped gift fell to Kuu's feet. He took it, examining it. His eyes darted off to Aoi, who was now crying silent tears as she tried to breathe through all the pain. He grabbed Aoi's coat, forcing her to look at him in the eye. Blood dripped from her torn lips and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

She had _loved_ him…

"You used it, huh?" He hissed to her ear. "You used it! How does it feels, huh? How does it feel? Feel better than any sex you have ever had, right? Right? You're no different, Aoi! No different!"

His kiss was hard and forceful and painful… It wasn't even a kiss… It wasn't even…

"You just another one of those bitches!"

Another punch landed on her face and she was slammed to the ground again. She tasted the iron blood in her tongue… and the rain… Rain had fallen, but she felt none as she crouched deeper, tightening her hug to herself. If there was anything… anything to hope for…

Her tears wouldn't stop, even as they melted along with the rain.

Even breathing felt excruciatingly painful.

.oOo.

The rain was cold; it wasn't like the spring rain at all. Hikari ran without even thinking about anything except Aoi. She ignored her wet clothes as they cling to her and sapped her warmth. It felt like sucking away her life when she needed it the most. She stopped by for a moment, panting heavily. The rain drenched her clothes and as she looked up at the sky, dark clouds wrapped her visions. It felt so cold… and alone… and the road was empty, she was the only one in the rain. Her chocolate eyes looked through the walls of rain, and though her vision blurred, her heart felt stronger tug when she stepped forward. Heaving in wet breath from the cold air, she started her run anew.

Somebody needed her… She knew she could follow her heart. It was the one of the very few things in the world that would never lie to her.

.oOo.

She remembered when she was still a little girl… her father used to take her to summer festival. She would wear her newly bought Yukata and her mother would walk beside them while keeping in check that her husband and her child wouldn't spend too much money on catching goldfish game. Her father was the hero, he always get the biggest goldfish while she would broke every single fishing paper that was given to her. Then they would take that goldfish home… She remembered Kin very well. Kin died when she was in junior high. Kin died when she had no one else to talk with anymore.

When her world turned around and flipped and smashed to pieces.

The kicks and punches she received didn't even make her wince anymore. She even welcomed it. She could feel the pain hit her body; she could feel his boot stepped on her face. She didn't know which blood from which wound, she didn't remember anything since the rain washed them all away. Her tears had stopped flowing as if replaced by the rain.

She didn't even have enough tears to cry for her life now.

She had cried too much… she wished… She just wished…

Her lips felt like saying it. She didn't have a home, didn't have any friend, she didn't have anyone. The boyfriend she had loved with all her heart, the only thing that she loved in this world, the only thing that keep her steady and strong all the while only… think of her as nothing more than a bitch in garbage dump. She didn't even know why she was born, if this was the only thing she needed to feel…

Her vision blurred and with all her heart she wished… wished that the world… just put an end to her.

_Kill me._

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly something warm wrapped her. Her eyes slowly opened again, trying to make out the blurred vision she got when her body was wrapped tightly but gently. It was something she had long forgotten, and that something tried to make her feel again, shielding her from her pain… Her vision hadn't fully cleared but she could still see… the brown eyes looking back at her with warmth…

_Light._

.oOo.

She could see the blood that was washed by the rain… she could see that lifeless eyes as they stared back at her chocolate ones. Broken… It wasn't even as simple as broken, it was shattered to pieces. Her heart was being kicked and stepped on and crushed… and she could see how darkness had embraced her. She wished, to all things in this world… wished to have her light touched this girl before her.

And she was mad. Furious. At those that made everything turned, at those that give her false hope just to turn her table and world around and watched her crumbled. It wasn't fair... not at all.

"Don't touch her more than this!"

.oOo.

Kuu stopped his kick when an auburn haired girl appeared out of nowhere and threw herself in front of Aoi's body. The girl wrapped Aoi gently with her body and shouted back at him, with courage he never seen before. Her chocolate eyes were blazing with anger and determination; they were so strong and unshakeable that he felt like stepping back a little.

"Who the hell are you?" He held himself in place, clenching his hands. He didn't remember that Aoi had any friend at all. "Move!"

"No!"

"I SAID MOVE!"

Losing his thin patience, Kuu grabbed her collar and pulled her up harshly. He slammed her back to the wall, making her cough, then examined her. Her clothes were drenched in rain. The white shirt was almost transparent but the green uniform coat covered her curves—'shielding' her from any preying eyes. She was beautiful… and what was surprised him the most were her eyes. They were chocolate brown, so strikingly strong and bright they could dominate him. Even as his fellow gangster rounded up around her, they didn't waver.

"My… a beauty coming all this way to help that worthless bitch? Don't we have a good day?"

His words were followed by the laughter of his fellow gangsters. Instead of losing her strength, it seemed to have grown stronger. Kuu spit to the ground, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you glare at me, huh?" he hissed, shaking her body. "Answer me!"

.oOo.

She could swear he was one of the most disgusting men she had ever seen. She didn't care about his vice-like grip or his fellow gangsters around her, all she cared about was how tainted this man was. How low was he, to have let himself being taken by his desires like this…

To have hurt Aoi so much like this…

"ANSWER ME!"

A slap landed on her face. It felt like a hot iron on her cheek, the pain burned itself to her skin. She could feel heat rose up to her face from her heart. It was anger. And the anger wasn't for her. It was for Aoi. That girl had felt this numerous times… this kind of pain so much that it was uncountable. This pain… This anger, this hurt…

"What? You can't talk? Maybe you can only glare, huh? Lost your tongue already, bitch? Well, don't. I can't taste you kiss otherwise, can I?"

The unison of laughter was heard again, but she discarded it in her head.

"Oi, talk, bitch!"

She was slammed to the wall again.

It hurt so much… she couldn't imagine what Aoi had been through…

Feelings flared stronger in her heart. The anger was so bad… she could puke from all this emotions. She could feel her body started to shake… and she could feel heat built up not only from her heart… but also from a certain electronic device always strapped to her belt. It started with a weak beeping sound, then it grew stronger, and louder.

Anger.

"Can't answer the phone call now, can't you?" Kuu laughed at her face again upon hearing the sound, and now he had his hand rose up again. "I'll make sure… you can't, EVER AGAIN!"

As his punch swished to her face… Her Digivice lit up, bursting light from its core.

A call.

And the sound of punch was the only thing she heard.

**To be Continued**


	6. Umareta Toki

**Author's Note: I have a Physiology test today... but instead I typed this. Who knows what kind of mark I would get... =,=a **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the lyrics I used in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>Umareta Toki**

* * *

><p><em>It's alright, just wait and see<br>Your string of light is still bright to me  
>Who you are is not who you've been…<br>you're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

_**Innocent – Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p>A direct hit on the jaw sent Kuu flying two meters away and hit the ground painfully. Hikari fell to the road, coughing her breath. Her eyes looked up, to see the hope that had ran all the way to her place.<p>

Takeru was panting heavily, his fist clenched tightly by his side and his eyes were blazing with anger. His Digivice was flaring by his belt, uncontrollably beeping and beaming with light, responding to Hikari's. They flared light in unison, pink and gold, melding in the wall of rain as if answering each other's call, as if responding to each other's emotion.

He had seen Aoi's battered body on the ground… and what made it worse was what they did to Hikari.

Forgiveness didn't even suit them anymore.

The blonde haired boy stood up straight facing the gangster that was now grabbing weapons around them, readying to beat the hell off this kid. Instead of stepping back, his fists were clenched firmer and his Digivice lit up like a torch.

"FIGHT ME!"

A second later, battlecries from the gangsters filled the alley as they all packed and storming the one single boy standing between them and the two girls he protected.

.oOo.

Aoi stirred as she wheezed out of pain. Her body was completely numb of any other sense other than pain. Hikari was beside her, dodging tangled limbs and chaos to reach her and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. She couldn't move, her wounds were too many that she couldn't even breathe properly. However, she could see those chocolate eyes as they turned gentle.

"You're alright now…" She said softly. "He's here."

Coughing, Aoi closed her eyes. Just like everything in her life… nothing will ever be alright.

"He… has… no… hope…"

He was against the whole gang… and he was no more than just a boy from their school…

"He has."

Her sure tone made Aoi opened her eyes again. There was something more in Hikari's eyes than mere trust.

"He _is_ the Child of Hope."

.oOo.

Takeru's blows were hard and sure—hitting his attackers on the chin and solar plexus with the ability that even himself surprised he had. They brought along pipes and sticks, hitting blindly in the narrow alleyway as they hunt him down. A baseball bat hit his shoulder hard, making him staggered but with a firm step on the ground he regained his balance and counterattack with a punch on the face. Another hit got him, and another and another and another… and they all rained down on him—those punches and kicks and everything… And Kuu came in front of him with a steel pipe, shoving others away as he raised his pipe…

And swished it.

Loud dull thud was heard when his pipe smashed his face. Blood splattered the ground and Hikari gasped. Even so, no sound was heard from Takeru. He didn't even step back.

Kuu was about to shout his winning cry when a pair of striking blue eyes glared back at him. Though his cheek was torn by the hit and blood covered half of his face, the light in his eyes didn't fade away. Instead, it grew stronger.

His fists were still clenched tightly, if not tighter. Blood dripped from his mouth, his wounds, his nose… but his eyes remained blazing with the same power. His Digivice beeped even louder and its light illuminated everything. Even, it seemed as if he himself was glowing. Standing amongst the gangsters, his body seemed like covered in bright gold light. His presence was flaring and striking against the dull colors of everyone around him.

The gangsters staggered back instead of going forward. The more he was hit, the stronger he became and the brighter the light his Digivice emitted…

The darker the night, the brighter Hope flared. And now, his light was blazing violently. He wasn't in the mood for a gentle glow.

His fist was almost shining when he charged ahead—the look of horror on Kuu's face was almost priceless.

"You can do it, Takeru-kun."

Hikari's whisper only flared his light brighter.

.oOo.

She had never seen such bright and beautiful lights before. They were more than lights… they were wavering like emotions. It was such a strong display of emotions that she didn't know that such things existed. Moreover, she felt like the real lights themselves were not because of the devices, but more to the holders. Somehow… she felt like she could see them glowing… She felt like she could see both of her saviors glowed…

Maybe it was only her eyes, but somehow, her heart told her otherwise.

The rain was still falling when the last man dropped to the ground, accompanied by the loud clank of steel baseball bat. Takeru let his opponent's body dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Blood covered his uniform, half of his face was covered by fresh blood from Kuu's hit. His other side of face was bruised, and soon-to-be bruised would form in no time too, he knew. He looked up at the rain, closing his eyes as pain seeped through his body.

Maybe… his right hand's bone cracked…

"Can you stand?" Hikari's voice broke the stillness of the air. Though the droplets of rain continued to fall from the sky, somehow the wet air seemed stagnant after all of the actions. Aoi only stirred when Hikari extended her hand. What she said next was more than surprising.

"Why… did you come? … Just leave me alone…"

Takeru titled his head upon hearing it. Hikari was still by her position, still extending her hand. Aoi gritted her teeth. All pain hurt her so much… so much… and she didn't know anything anymore. It was all… too… sudden and too far away. Too real, she couldn't believe in reality.

She didn't even have the courage to taste happiness. It would hurt too much to fall back down again…

"Just leave me alone…" She coughed, closing her eyes as pain hit her chest in every breath she took. "… I… don't even know you…"

Hikari stayed by her place… then she finally put her hands to her sides again. Her chocolate eyes were… wounded. Her messages were not accepted… Her feelings…

Takeru sighed.

"It's confusing, sometimes… how human tried their hardest to stay where they are."

His deep voice was a contrast with the girl's voices. It was calm and gentle, so much different from his late explosion of emotions. They were also really light… He didn't even need to turn around to get his feelings drifted across.

"… Why must you continue to feel alone when there was someone there for you?" He continued, looking through his shoulder. "Why do you try so hard to feel alone… when clearly there is someone who cries for you? Angry for you?"

Silence hung above them. A drop of blood dripped to the wet ground and he continued.

"Does it not worth it… to have the courage to feel once again for someone who cries for you, whoever they are?"

Rain dripped from her body and she could feel how the spring rain didn't feel that cold anymore. Her body shook. It was hard… so hard… the fright still clung onto her, etched to her body like a tattoo that couldn't be erased. She had been through this too long… she had forgotten how…

"It is much more precious to have Hope, than to embrace temporary bliss."

Hikari's warm hand wrapped hers, and she gently tugged her up. Her chocolate eyes were welcoming, and Aoi could feel the warmth of that light in her eyes.

"Let's go, we'll go someplace warm together."

.oOo.

Their walk was slow, since both Takeru and Aoi were heavily wounded. Even grimacing itself hurt them. Hikari helped Aoi to walk in slow and weak steps. It was lucky that she got nothing more than a bruised left cheek. The rain was persistent; it didn't even quiet down a bit as they slowly walked away from the alley. Hikari turned to look at Takeru, her heart felt the pang of guilt as she saw the state he was in. She could even feel her hand tremble… She knew this would happen… yet…

"I left my bag and yours at school, sorry about that," Takeru suddenly spoke. His eyes were bright and gentle as they moved to meet hers. There was a tint of regularity there, as if being a far away picture of a normal day. Hikari smiled at him; her hand gently touched the small of his back.

"It's ok, don't think about it."

He let out a chuckle, which then he quieted down because of the pain it gave to his body. He turned to look at the crying sky then sighed.

"Where do we go now?"

Their steps stopped. Hikari titled her head.

"My home will be hell if we go back like this…" she said slowly, imagining what kind of ruckus would be unleashed if Taichi saw them like this. Takeru rubbed his neck and grimaced. He didn't even want to think about it.

Yamato would do just about the same thing.

"Mine too…"

Aoi dropped her eyes on the ground. She had… she had made them…

Takeru sighed audibly, turning to see Hikari. His eyes were bright as always, in contrast with the crimson blood on his face.

"Then… let's go to Sora-nee's place!"

.oOo.

The bell was ringing persistently. Sora put down her spatula, turned off the stove, and hollered back, "Wait up!"

She was alone now since her mother was out with her father on some out of town business. Her father wasn't in a good condition lately so her mother decided to come, that left her to feed herself. Maybe Yamato would drop and give her some breather. She slid the metal chain off the hook then opened the door.

She gasped.

Takeru was standing by the doorway with a body that looked as if he had received the full force of Devimon's attack. Blood was dripping from the wound on his cheek and body; there were signs of it in his uniforms that there were cuts in many areas of his body too. And there was also a girl that Hikari had in her hand whose state seemed worse.

Whatever had happened to them, she didn't want to talk about it when they were still in this state. The red haired woman quickly stepped aside and said, "Come in."

.oOo.

She had never known why she was suddenly sitting in some stranger's living room, covered with warm blanket. By her feet was a pail of warm water and beside her was a newly known schoolmate that she didn't even know three days before. But what made her scared the most was this… feeling trying to break through her defenses and body. She didn't even know what it was…

Hikari was walking here and there, transporting bandages, hot waters, and medical equipment. Takeru stayed by the sofa, taking off his coat and washed away dried blood from his hands. He seemed like he's in pain whenever he moves his right hand. The red-haired woman who opened the door walked back from the kitchen; there were hot chocolates in her hands.

"My, you rarely come here, Takeru, Hikari-chan, and once you two come, look at the state you two are in!" She put the chocolates on the table then put her hands on her hip. She had this mother-like temper as she eyed her two friends, demanding explanation. "You seemed as if you just gone into some gang fight!"

"Well, that's not entirely wrong either…" Takeru grinned. Sora's glare made him shut his mouth and replaced everything with an apologetic grin.

"I'm so sorry, Sora-neechan, but we don't know where else to go…" Hikari clasped her hands in fornt of her face. Sora sighed deeper. "I mean, you know what Oniichan—or Yamato-san—will say… We're so tired and…"

"It's okay, I don't really mind that," Sora sighed again. Her eyes softened. "I mean… I don't know what you three had been through so I'm not in a place to say anything. Anyone will be shocked if they see someone they know suddenly on their doorstep and look like you three."

She threw a towel at Takeru, who only stayed as it fell on his head.

"I'm going to call Taichi and Yamato," Takeru and Hikari's gasps were quickly heard in the background. The older woman discarded it though and still dialed her cell phone. "And Jyou too. You need a medic. Those wounds need some stitches."

Her statement was final. Hikari and Takeru threw a meaningful look at each other then sighed. Sora was Sora, no matter how many years had passed.

X

"It hurts, don't touch—owowowowowow~!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…! But you moved, Takeru-kun!"

"I mean, that's reflex!"

Aoi wrapped her fingers around the warm mug and took it closer to her. She didn't feel like drinking it though… even though her body screamed for it. Her breathing was still hard and unsteady, her chest still hurt where Kuu hit her. Her eyes watched as Hikari tried to put some antiseptic on the wound by Takeru's face, watching how they seemed… close…

_Kuu…_

Her hands started to shake. Now… she was all… alone…

"It's warm and good for your body; you can drink it, really."

Before she knew it, the red-haired woman called Sora already beside her, putting a bowl of warm water in the table. Her brown eyes were gentle and warm; she seemed to have the vibe that made everyone around her felt… loved? Aoi looked away from her, not being able to resist that warmth. She didn't deserve to be here… she wasn't of their league and…

"How do you know those two?" Sora's voice broke her thoughts. She wet a towel in the warm water. Aoi looked away, staring at the chocolate in her hands.

"… They… came… for me…"

"I see…" The chuckle that came out of Sora's lips seemed to mean that she understood more than Aoi already after the last sentence. "Here, you have bruise on your hand, right?"

Aoi looked at her. She turned her hand, seeing how it tremble, but didn't know why. Sora took it into her hands, then gently folded the younger girl's wet sweater. Pain stung her and she gasped a little.

"Sorry," The older woman smiled. She then continued to treat a big black and blue bruise by the girl's lower arm. Silence dawn upon them, though Takeru and Hikari continued to make noises since the former kept on groaning in pain and the latter kept on apologizing.

Sora took a deep breath.

"They are blinding, don't you think so?"

Aoi quickly lifted her eyes to look at Sora. The red haired woman was smiling gently as she tended her wound.

"Blinding…?"

"Yes," She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Her eyes turned to look at Aoi with a reassuring look. "Their lights. They are blinding."

Aoi stayed silent. She understood that, no matter how vague the words she said seemed. Sora put down Aoi's hand gently then took some time as she washed the towel again.

"You may not understand why they came for you… It's understandable," Sora took a deep breath, sighing. "I mean, sometimes I don't understand them too, especially Hikari-chan. She's one extraordinary girl."

Aoi nodded slowly. She understood that one. Sora smiled at her, watching Aoi withdrew her hand and looked at her hot chocolate again. The older woman's brown eyes softened.

"Don't be discouraged by their lights… If they come for you, it only means that your light is calling them."

Aoi stared at her, confused. Sora laughed. She slid a strand of hair from Aoi's face behind the girl's ears gently. That was a simple gesture… but somehow it felt…

The warm hand touched her cheek gently, sending her feelings more than just warmth.

"Don't be scared… Everyone deserves love."

Her breath seemed to stop momentarily. It touched her. So much.

She felt like choking, like withdrawing herself, but the hand was still on her face… and soon, another came up and they drew her into a warm hug. She just didn't have the power to resist.

The woman's body felt so warm… and so painfully familiar. No, the _feeling _was familiar.

Love.

Aoi choked. Her body shook as she contained everything… but finally it broke through. Her weak defenses shattered.

Tears were streaming down her face. The pain in her chest was more than just because of Kuu's beating. It was a hole, a gaping hole in her heart. The hug tightened as her cry flooded out of her body. It was the tears for every beating she got, every insult she heard, every pain she received from her father, from Kuu, from the ignorance of her mother and this whole society. It was the tears for her longing, for the loneliness of that once little girl who scooped goldfish in summer festival. It was the tears for the pain of letting go hope, of finally surrendering, but deep inside she still longed for it. For love. For everything to go back.

The silent cry now had let itself out.

Hikari watched as everything happened; a smile formed itself on her lips. Takeru saw both, his eyes softening upon seeing Hikari's genuine smile. Slowly, his hand touched her arms. She closed her eyes when she felt that warm touch.

_It's alright now._

_Yes._ The auburn haired girl put her hand on Takeru's shoulder. He let out a contented sigh. _Yes, it's alright now._

They were right on bringing her here. They were right on bringing her to the Child of Love. It was what she needed the most after all.

The silent cry had now dissipated, along with every tear that dropped. Hikari knew she wouldn't hear it anymore.

.oOo.

"HIKARIIII!"

"TAKERU!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?"

Okay, so they knew this would happen, yet they still cringed in dismay when it did. Taichi, being Taichi, went on his wild big bro rampage and Yamato, being Yamato, went on this melancholic big bro state while Jyou, while… yes, being Jyou, started to blabber things such as 'young delinquent', 'irresponsible brawl', and so on. He quickly tended both Takeru and Aoi though. Old reliable Jyou.

"You're supposed to protect my sister!"

"Don't you touch my brother, he's already injured!"

"But my sister…"

"Enough, you two!" Sora stood between Yamato and Taichi, hands on her hip. The two fell silent immediately, blue and brown eyes stared at Sora. She sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, both of them are injured, and there is another girl here who is in a much worse state than Takeru, and you two made it all worse by quarreling over some unimportant details! My, how could I EVER not wondering about that?"

Hikari chuckled. The trio never changed. Jyou sighed as he wrapped bandages on Takeru's hand. His knuckles were bleeding because of the contacts that were made as he punched dozens of those gangsters. It was wrapped tightly now. Takeru's right hand was broken too, now it was confirmed.

"What happened actually, that your bones could crack like this?" Jyou sighed exasperatedly, wrapping a stick to make sure the bones wouldn't move anymore. Takeru grinned sheepishly and answered lightly, "Well… I used it to stop a metal bar coming at me."

He shouldn't have said that. He so shouldn't have said that. Yamato went on unstable mode again. Jyou sighed and put down his bandages after he was finished. He slid his eyeglasses up again.

"You need to see a doctor… That wound needs some stitches… and I think you need to get some thorough check up, I think some of your innards must be injured," he said quietly. He turned to look at Yamato. "Make yourself useful and take his to a doctor, won't you?"

"Of course I will," He took his motorbike's key. "Let's go, Takeru."

Takeru grinned sheepishly then nodded. He turned to look at Hikari, who was in the sofa with her brother, and Aoi, who was crouching by the big couch, then said, "I'll be right back."

The two were off. Jyou now turned to look at Aoi, who was still breathing heavily. He put a hand on his hip.

"Taichi can take you to the doctor now, lady," He said gently. Aoi lifted her eyes to look at his. He smiled. "You may have inner injuries as well. You'd better go to the doctor."

"Yeah, I can take you there!" Taichi showed his new motorbike's key proudly. Aoi looked at both of them, seemed hesitated. She bit her bottom lips. What if… if she went now and her mother picked her up? What if… She wasn't in the capacity to…

"If you don't want to right now, it's okay," Hikari blurted it out. Jyou turned to look at her, shocked. "I mean, you can go to the doctor tomorrow or…"

"Hikari-chan… Her state might get worse and…"

"Nah, I think she needs to be here," Sora put a hand on Jyou's back. She smiled. "Tomorrow I'll take her to the doctor. Okay, Jyou?"

Jyou sighed audibly again. He groaned, taking his bag again.

"Well! You all never change after all!" He said loudly as he turned away. He waved, smiling. "I have at night test now and night shift in the university. Sorry that I cannot be here longer."

"Its okay… we thank you, Jyou-san," Hikari smiled. She knew just how much Jyou value his education. "Good luck on your test."

"Yeah," He smiled again. "You too… on _various things_."

.oOo.

The rain had stopped and cold wind drifted gently. The night sky was dark and cloudy; the moonlight could only streak in between the fingers of the clouds. Hikari watched the moving cloud as she leaned on the railing of Sora's balcony, Taichi's jacket draped across her shoulder. Takeru was sitting by the wooden chair near her, sipping his hot chocolate. His right hand had a tourniquet now and the wound on his face was already stitched close. He could go home, the doctor said, and he quickly opted to go back to Sora's apartment. He didn't know why… he just felt like he should.

Yamato, Taichi, and Sora were inside. Aoi had fallen asleep on the sofa. From where he was now, Takeru could see Yamato was holding Sora's hand as they talked with Taichi by the dining room and how Aoi crouched by the sofa, sleeping soundly. She seemed so peaceful… that brought smile to his lips.

"I did have a bad feeling about this but… it turns out alright after all."

Hikari's voice drifted gently in the wind. She was still looking at the moon. Takeru laughed. He lifted his chocolate.

"That's why I said don't lose hope. We can do it together."

Hikari turned to see him, to look at those optimistic pair of blue eyes. She finally smiled and nodded.

"Yes…"

Takeru gave a satisfactory smile and sipped his chocolate again. Suddenly, Hikari's hand was already by his knee. She was bending herself to level her head with his. Her eyes were filled with guilt and he could see remorse filled her face. Her hand rose up, almost touching the band aid by his face that concealed the stitch. It hasn't quite touched it yet but he could feel the heat of her hand… and the trembling of her fear.

"I'm sorry…" her voice was weak and uncertain, going on carefully as she continued. "I'm sorry that you must go through all of this just… just for me."

His smile was genuine and gentle. Just like always.

"Why… I thought everything I did for you worth it," he said lightly, smiling. "I believe in you."

His words seemed to have stirred something inside of her. She closed her eyes, her hand dropped to his shoulder. Her face showed that she was torn by everything inside of her heart. Her hand that was by his shoulder was trembling… he felt like he should take it inside of his.

"… I was so afraid of losing you back then…"

Her voice was weak… and he could feel that warmth rose up to his heart.

"I was so scared… I believe you would come, I do… When that man was strangling me… I believe you would come but… but then I was scared," she closed her eyes. She had pushed this aside all the while, and she was afraid her tears now would spill… "Was I wrong? What have I dragged you into? What have I done? I shouldn't have called you… I shouldn't have… since now you… You're wounded, you're injured… you… your hand… Your hand was broken and… and… what about your basketball team? What about your love for the sport? What about your desire? I… I… Your basketball…"

"Is just not as important as you."

Their eyes met. Hers now had tears slowly dripped to her cheek, filled with uncertainty and guilt, while his were bright, reassuring, gentle. His smile softened and his voice was just as soft when he said, again,

"Everything is just not as important as you."

Her breath drifted out in a gentle swift of wind.

It was a mutual understanding… if not more. His eyes were all she saw, and her eyes were the only thing that occupied his mind. He could see the gentle chocolate irises of hers, all her fear and thoughts and worry… and most of all her kindness and love and care… while she could feel his warmth, his proximity, his optimism… his devotion. His everything.

She gently pulled herself closer. It was slow, but certain. The storm of thoughts just disappeared.

Their lips touched. His were warm, with a tint of blood from his injury and hers were soft and flawless. It was perfect… like pieces of puzzles went in place all at the same time. Everything was just right… all that remained were each other, stopping at one moment in time. They didn't hear Taichi gasped or the sound of chairs creaking when Yamato and Sora held him in place. They didn't hear the wind that gently swept the balcony, or the swift turns of the bat wings that flew by. But they could hear each other's heartbeat. Loud, strong, certain… They could feel it in their lips.

They parted slowly just a moment later, at the same gentle beat. Her eyes dropped to look at his lips, seemingly wondering what just happened. Her face was still close; her lips could brush his at any time. Smile pulled the side of his lips and his eyes were bright when he whispered,

"Should I take this as more than just a thank you?"

Her eyes were in a haze, but the light inside them were an answer.

"Yes…" her breath brushed his lips. "Yes, you should."

The next was done in more certainty. They didn't need words to tell them what that meant.

.oOo.

"Taichi! No!" Both hissed when they literally jumped from their set to strangle Taichi, who literally jumped from his own seat.

"Hikariiii!"

"Ssssshhhh!" Sora pushed him down to the ground. "Quiet down! It's just the right moment, stupid!"

"Nooooooo…." He felt like crying his heart out. His eyes watched everything happened how his little sister… "Nooooooooo…! My Sister_… my little sister_… Hikaaarrrriiiiii…"

That little sister who, for him, would never be fitted to go with any man, who will always be that small girl with whistles, who… he didn't feel like wanting to admit had grown up.

Now he felt like wailing on the floor already. Since he knew, Hikari had a whole new guardian officially appointed for her…

"Hmmm, my brother did good."

Sora whacked Yamato's head when he said that satisfied remark.

**To be Continued… still. :DDDD**

**Author's Note: **(EDIT) I have edited some things, like the confusion between Takeru and Taichi's name. XD thanks to the reviewers :D Thank you very much! :) And my physiology test was... uh... yeah. :) *censored*****


End file.
